Nonsense is Real
by strange-i-think-not
Summary: This is about a girl who is the granddaughter of Wendy and the daughter of Jane. Why this little girl wanted to go to Neverland. Based off of the Disney Peter Pan. DISCLAIMER: I do not own Disney or anything related to Peter Pan, i only own Elenor.


Elenor, Elenor Darling is my name, a girl with brown hair, blue eyes, and fair skin. A boring, normal looking girl on the outside, but on the inside, a girl full of adventure and imagination. I live for adventure in books, my own experiences, and those of my mothers and grandmothers. But the tails I love to hear the most were from my mother and grandmother, about a boy in green with a red feather in his hat, a little golden sassy fairy at his side, and those trusty lost boys. These tails were about Peter Pan and Neverland, where a child can never grow up. With pirate fights here and there, the Indians and their silly games with the lost boys, and those beautiful mermaids that are out to get any woman who is close to Peter other than Tinker Bell the fairy. Captain Hook with his horde of idiot pirates at his side and that ticking crocodile out to get Hook for his tasty flesh. These were my favorite stories, oh how I wish I could be there, both women told their stories in such detail as if they were there themselves. I wish I could go there too and have some stories of my own. Staying a child forever in that land of dreams, but father thought I needed to grow up soon, for I would be sixteen soon, and I would need to start getting serious about life since we are in a war at the moment and I need not to day dream.

I never did dress as a lady should, always in ripped tights, skirts, and shirts. The only things that have yet to be destroyed are my Mary Jane shoes and my older brothers Boy Scout button up khaki shirt which is always unbuttoned. My tights were always white, my skirts always brown, and my shirts always a powder blue. My same straight hair always in a high pony tail with my bangs hanging in my eyes. Yes this is not what a lady should look like father always said, but mother and grandmother thought that I was still young and deserved to keep dressing as such, as a child. I wanted to stay a child, I never want to start wearing clean proper dresses all the time, it took my parents two months to finally get me to wear a skirt at least once a week. Now I have grown used to this but I never want to grow used to growing up and never being a child again.

My parents are like any other parents, they parent. . I have two older brothers, they were drafted in the army, we are in the Second World War right now. My father is some what strict and mother is a child in a grown up body, which I hope to be if I have to grow up.

It seemed mother and grandmother are still children at heart, always smiling and having a twinkle in their eyes when they tell me a tail of Peter Pan. I always wish that if I had to grow up that I would be like them, still a child at heart.

I was getting ready to go to bed and get into my pajamas but then I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in" I called out.

In came my father with a stern look to his face and my mother with a sad sympathetic look to hers.

"What is it father?" I asked.

"Elenor it is time you grow up and forget these child like stories, they are nonsense and you need to start acting like a grown up. Besides there's a war going on you need to learn to fend for yourself because if something were to happen to me, your mother, and your brothers you'll be all alone and you will need to grow up because of it" my father stated. I was in shock, know way did I want to go and grow up, I wanted to stay a child forever and never be boring and dull.

"But father I don't want to grow up" I stated back, standing a little more straight. I saw his eyes move to my dolls on my bed, I had eleven, all the lost boys, Captain Hook, Smee, Tinker Bell, and Peter Pan.

"No excuses Elenor, you must grow up and that means no more Peter nonsense and no more adventures. Tomorrow you and your mother will go out to replace those ripped clothes with dresses" he stated once more whilst gathering my dolls. I started to cry silent tears whilst my mother tried to stop him.

"But daring don't you think she can at least keep her dolls, the other things are reasonable but at least let her keep her dolls as a child hood memory" she asked him pleadingly.

"No Jane, if she is to ever grow up and make it in this world there will be none of this Peter nonsense, oh I almost forgot this" he said as he reached for my tube of pixie dust to make you fly. It was this dust that looked more like golden glitter that shined no matter how dark a room you were in, my heart was sinking, sinking lower than any anchor of Captain Hook's could sink.

As they both walked out the door, still arguing about my sentimental dolls and dust, I crumbled to my knees, my pajamas next to me, and my eyes were flowing freely of any tear.

I was sad, no not sad, I was broken, I soon crumbled more into a ball on the floor holding my knee's to my chest. I cried my broken heart out, I wanted to go to my bed and hold my dolls to my chest to feel comfort from my friends, but they were gone, I looked up to see a golden tube glowing in my dark room, but nothing glowed but the moon from my window.

I followed my gaze to the window and looked at the moon in that sky, I then slowly made my way to the bench in front of it and sat in it. I brought my knees back to my chest, my eyes still flowing silent tears, but my eyes searched the sky until I found it. There it was, that star, the second one to the right and straight on till morning. I managed a smile through my broken tears and stared at that star until I fell to my sleep, where I could still dream of that boy in green and that golden pixie.

I woke up some time later, it was still dark, then my clock went off, I had been asleep for an hour. I remembered what happened earlier and I was broken again but not to tears, I was more mad then broken now. I fumed, how could father do that? It was not improper to have dolls and dust in my room. I wanted them back, though I knew the reasoning for them being taken away. I always thought that these dolls were real and the pixie dust was real too. Father didn't want me to be stuck wishing for things not real… even though I knew they were not real, but I didn't want to think or admit it. But there was still a glimmer of hope, a glimmer of belief that this "nonsense" was real. I had made up my mind, I was going to get my things and try to fly to the land where you never grow up, I was going to fly to Neverland.


End file.
